


[Fanvid]  You Remind Me of a Car

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Seduction, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's gonna get her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]  You Remind Me of a Car

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Professor Elemental


End file.
